please, Please, Please!
by DyingRed
Summary: Dramatic Love afairs between Haruhi and the Host club! Rated M for lemons! Please please please read!
1. Beggining

_**Ugh. First story! Ouran High School Host Club. **_

_**I do NOT own this anime (unfortunately)**_

_**Please enjoy~**_

_**_____________________________________________________________**_

Haruhi Fujioka…

A beautiful brunette, first thought to be a young boy new at Ouran High School.

After breaking a vase, she became the Host Club's servant,

to pay off her debt.

But some members have other ideas for her to pay off her debt after they find out that she's in fact, a female.

. . .

_____________________________________________________________________

**_Whoo! This is just a beggining part. I will try to update EVERYDAY (now that it's summer time!)_**


	2. Tamaki's Note

Second Chapter!!

Please enjoy~

((don't own this anime!))

_____________________________________________________________

Haruhi opened the door to her room.

She stepped inside, shut the door behind her, and sat down on her bed.

There was a note. Folded many times.

She unfolded it, curiously, then scanned over it quickly and gasped.

_**Haruhi, my dear. Meet me in my room at 9pm tonight…I'll be waiting for you. **_

_**-Tamaki.**_

She looked over at her clock, 8pm.

She had an hour to get ready and get to Tamaki's room. . .

The brunette ran to the bathroom, looking at herself in the mirror_._

"_What does he want me for…?"_ she questioned herself,

leaning over the sink, staring at her reflection.

She shrugged.

She knocked at his door, wearing a very basic blue sweater and kaki pants.

The blonde opened the door, and motioned her in.

He took many long strides up the stairs, turned a corner, and was gone.

She quickly ran up the stairs, frantically, trying to find him.

He caught her at the corner, and kissed her deeply.

His hands lay gently on her back, as he continued to kiss her.

The brunette's cheeks were pink, but she soon got into it.

Her hands tangled in his hair, their eyes closed…

He pulled away, smirking.

"Haruhi, since when did you kiss so well?"

Haruhi's face went red.

He picked her up bridal style, walked to his room,

set her on his bed, and began to take off his shirt.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________

R&R.

Cliff-hanger D:

Sorry....

Next chapter, EXTREME LEMON!


	3. Gasp!

Please enjoy…change of plans, next chapter will be the full on lemon. :]

SORRY FOR THE DISAPPOINTMENT!

((Don't own none of this anime))

______________________________________________________

She stared at the blonde.

His shirt completely off,

Staring down at her, almost hungrily.

She ran her hand down his chest,

He pinned her down.

---------------------

The blonde gently pressed his lips against her neck,

Grinning at her small, and very quiet gasp.

He reached down,

Slowly towards her kaki's… her face was a brilliant red.

The blonde boy put his hand over her mouth,

As he unbuttoned her pants, then as he slipped his off.

He left her in just her shirt and underwear,

Her panties and bra matched, a solid light blue.

And his boxers were an off white colour, standing out against his white skin.

"Are you a…a virgin?" the blonde boy suddenly questioned.

The small brunette nodded from underneath him.

He grinned as he tugged her panties off,

Her face still red, he kissed her cheek.

"Just relax…" he purred, sliding one of his hands down,

Right between her legs, feeling on her.

"Tsk tsk…you're wet, do I turn you on that much?" the blonde smirked.

Haruhi turned another shade of red,

Tamaki looked a little worried.

He handed her panties back,

"We won't do this if you don't want…"

She nodded quickly,

She so desperately wanted him.

-----------------------------------------

He grinned.

"Oh naughty naughty…I will be gentle…But if we leave your panties off,

Your cherry WILL be popped.."

He whispered that last part,

"Wh-what?!" the brunette gasped.

Tamaki just shushed the girl,

Slowly opening her legs…

_____________________________________________________

Oooops sorry! :D

Just a small lemon, change of plans.

Next chapter will be a full on LEMON baby! 3


End file.
